¿Arnold, Helga e Isaac?
by Murian17
Summary: ¡No estoy enamorado de Helga yo lo sé!, me a molestado toda la vida, me da rabia cada vez que me llama Cabeza De Balón o Arnoldo, es que además es muy grosera y mal hablada y... bonita y a la vez tierna, creo que su mirada me encanta como cuando al verla caminar me gustaria agarrarle la mano y que caminemos frente al mar con musica de fondo...
1. Chapter 1

***Una nueva aventura para Arnold y Helga***

Después de las vacaciones llegó el día del regreso a clases para Arnold, ya tenían 15 años él y sus compañeros, así que su nueva entrada al colegio sería en la P.S 119

Durante las vacaciones todo fue normal, todos habían ya madurado pero ninguno dejaba de pensar en los juegos, excepto la mayoría de las chicas, en cambio Helga, ella no dejaba de comportarse bruscamente, solo un poco, realmente pensaba mejor que antes, ya no tenía su altar de Arnold, y no tenia su antigua obsesión con espiarlo siempre, ahora tenía más que claro que si no podría tenerlo no lo tendría que obligar, solo lo amaba, ella ya no era una niña, ahora era ''la señorita''… ahora tiene dos cejas, usa el pelo suelto con un gorro de moda rosado, usa un suéter rosa, un poco largo y delgado, unos jeans ajustado, y usaba unas converse rosadas, se veía muy bien y a los chicos les empezaba a gustar la nueva Helga, pero a Helga sólo le importaba Arnold.

Al subir al autobús Helga lo primero que hizo fue buscar un asiento, Phoebe por su puesto la llamó y le indicó que se sentara al lado suyo, y le dijo:

-Hola Helga, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? - le dijo su amiga muy contenta

-Ay Phoeps, si supieras, esto de saber que hay que volver a ver a todos estos zopencos realmente apesta- dijo un poco molesta

-Pero Helga, piensa que al menos ahora podrás ver más seguido al mantecado- le dijo dándole una esperanza de verla feliz

-Phoeps por favor, para eso tengo mi relicario- dijo y las dos echaron a reír- de hecho eh pensado que no debo tener esa obsesión de antes por él, y como sabes, ya no tengo ese horrible altar- entonces sacó el relicario y dijo

-Oh Arnold, amor mío, cuanto te amo, si tan solo pudiera decírtelo, pero tengo miedo, y ¿si te burlas de mis sentimientos? y ¿si después ya no quieres saber nada de mi?- entonces pum!, golpeó a Brainy- ¿Brainy qué haces ahí?, ¿por qué siempre estas espiándome?- dijo sin emoción, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna

El autobús se detuvo y dejó entrar a dos muchachos, Arnold y su mejor amigo Gerald, pero detrás de ellos venia Arnie, el primo de Arnold

Arnold ahora estaba un poco más bronceado y más alto, era el centro de atención para las chicas, excepto por Lila, a ella siempre solo le agradó, Lila sólo pensaba en Arnie

-Hola Lila- dijo un atento Arnold- ¿como estas?

-Hola Arnold, yo muy bien ¿y tú?- dijo una muy sonriente Lila

-Bien de hecho- dijo mirándola atentamente sabiendo que ella no le prestaba atención por ver a Arnie- hablamos luego- dijo sin ánimo, Arnold seguía sintiendo que le gustaba Lila, no creía que desde los nueve años le gustara, si tan solo supiera que una chica lo ama desde los 3 años

-Ah claro Arnold, nos vemos- dijo Lila sin prestarle mucha atención mientras le indicaba a Arnie que se sentara al lado suyo, pero Arnie no la tomó en cuenta, Arnie iba caminando hacia donde estaba Helga, y Lila estaba más que celosa

Helga por otro lado miraba a Arnold un poco celosa, pero al ver que por la presencia de Arnie, Lila no le prestó atención a Arnold, eso la dejaba un poco más tranquila, pero a ella no le gustaba la idea de que Arnie estuviera por ahí cerca, ella recuerda que Arnie le dijo que la amaba, ella hubiera esperado esas palabras de Arnold, pero no de Arnie, valla tormento para Helga… y de pronto un chico la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Hola Helga, ¿como estas?, tanto tiempo-dijo Arnie haciendo un sonido con su nariz

-Ah eres tú Arnie, ¡vete de aquí zopenco!- dijo realmente molesta, ella no quería ni verlo, pero entonces Arnie le da un beso en la mejilla a Helga- ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA ZOPENCO?- dijo dándole una cachetada realmente molesta sin darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención

Por otro lado…Lila estaba realmente furiosa y Arnold los veía con cara seria

Al parar el autobús Helga salió corriendo a la sala de clases para evitar a Arnie y sus besos asquerosos y repugnantes

-Muy buenos días chicos, me presento yo soy el maestro Raúl Gonzales conmigo van a ver literatura, lo primero que quiero es conocerlos, y luego saber quien quiere inscribirse al taller- empezaron cada uno a decir sus nombres, obviamente algunos eran nuevos, pero el antiguo grupo de la primaria 118 seguía ahí, y al terminar el profesor dijo- muy bien, ahora quisiera saber quien se quiere inscribir- Helga alzó la mano rápidamente al igual que otros, y notó enseguida que alguien sentado al lado suyo alzó la mano también y era… ¿Brainy?

-¿Brainy? ¿Qué estás haciendo cabeza hueca?- dijo sorprendida

-Si sup-ieras Hel-ga, s-siempre ha-go poe-sía -dijo con su voz asmática- me en-canta y te-ngo una mu-y bo-nita inspi-ración

No puedo creerlo, ¿es que acaso él me estaba diciendo la verdad?- pensó Helga mirándolo atentamente mientras Brainy escribía uno de sus poema y se los mostraba a ella

Llegó el cambio de hora y tocaba la clase de música

-Buenas tardes chicos, soy la maestra de música- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- bien, mi nombre es Camila Castillo, pero obvio me pueden decir Cami, no tengo ningún problema con eso- dijo feliz- ahora quiero saber sus nombres- dijo con mucho entusiasmo

-¿Por qué no mejor reúnen a todos los maestros para que nos conozcan? Realmente aburre esto de la presentación- dijo Helga susurrándole a Phoebe sin prestarle atención a lo que hablaba la profesora

Usted señorita- dijo señalando a Helga- ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Helga G. Pataki- dijo sin ánimo

-Muy bien Helga, ¿quisiera usted pasar hacia a delante y cantarnos una canción?-

-¿¡QUE!?- dijo Helga muy nerviosa

-Hay vamos Helga, yo se que puedes, no tengas vergüenza- le dijo Phoebe alentándola

-Ay Phoebe, tengo miedo- indicó aún más perturbada

-No tienes de que alarmarte Helga, ve y hazlo, de todos modos tienes una muy bonita voz

-Está bien Phoeps- caminó hasta llegar hacia a al frente, y al voltear a ver a todos se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención, y vio que muchos la empezaban a grabar, sabía que debía cantar bien, se quedó un momento pensante hasta que vio a Arnold, Arnold muy ansioso por querer escucharla cantar sonrió, Harold estaba muy atento para burlarse de ella si llegaba a cantar muy mal, entonces Helga se puso los audífonos y empezó a cantar la canción que estaba escuchando con un poco más de ánimo y menos nerviosismo

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now__  
__You're probably on your flight back to your home town__  
__I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

__Y cada vez a Helga le llegaba más inspiración

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you  
like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry  
_

-No puedo creerlo, realmente es muy buena cantando, Gerald- dijo un muy contento rubio

-Viejo, debemos grabar esto- dijo un muy sorprendido Gerald

-No es necesario Gerald, Sid y Stinky han grabado todo desde que Helga empezó a cantar, después les pedimos que nos manden el video

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending__ do they?  
__And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you  
like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

Helga no quiso seguir cantando, ya le parecía demasiado con que todos la vieran sorprendidos, entonces al detenerse la maestra empezó a aplaudir, y los demás compañeros igual

-Ay por favor no exageren- dijo Helga sin ánimos

-Helga realmente tu voz es fantástica, ¿quisieras unirte al taller de música?- dijo la maestra entusiasmada

-No, para que malgastar mi tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- expresó cansada

Sonó la campana para la hora del almuerzo y Helga fue hacia su casillero y le pidió a Phoebe que le comprara el almuerzo

-Te lo dije Helga, sabía que todo saldría bien- dijo su mejor amigas muy contenta mientras se iba

-Helga, realmente tu voz es grandiosa- dijo Arnold

-Ay por favor cabeza de balón, no exageres, no es para tanto- y al voltearse se sonrojó

-¿Y por qué no quieres entrar al taller de música? Podrías ganar mucho dinero- dijo tratando de animarla

-Se nota que no me conoces Arnoldo, el dinero no lo es todo- dijo un poco enojada

-Como tu digas Helga- dijo aburrido recordando lo que ella alguna vez le dijo en Industrias Futuro pues Arnold no podía sacarse ese recuerdo de su cabeza

_**Flashback~~**_

_**Arnold:**__ ¿Helga?, ¿tú?, ¿Tu eres voz ronca?  
__**Helga:**__ Eh, eso parece  
__**Arnold:**__ No entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que sabías y ya?, ¿por qué tuviste que inventar esta extraña identidad secreta?  
__**Helga:**__ No hay una razón  
__**Arnold:**__ Pero Helga, arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario  
__**Helga:**__ ¿Y?, ¿cuál es el punto?  
__**Arnold:**__ Que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar  
__**Helga:**__ Soy una persona impresionante cabeza de balón  
__**Arnold:**__ Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papá, creí que te volverías rica con todo esto…  
__**Helga:**__ El dinero no lo es todo  
__**Arnold:**__ Helga ¿por qué lo hiciste?..._

_**Fin de flashback**_

Entonces Arnold se fue con una sonrisa al recordar eso

Por otro lado…

-Sid, Stinky, necesito que me envíen ese video, podría la escuela al fin ganar un primer lugar en canto gracias a la voz de Helga- dijo la maestra

-Claro maestra- dijeron los dos viéndose uno al otro con caras de que hicieron bien al grabar a Helga, sólo porque la idea era que si se equivocaba lo podrían subir a las redes sociales para que el mundo entero lo viera- y ¿qué va a hacer con el video, maestra?

-Ya les dije- dijo sonriente- pondremos ese video en un concurso, porque estoy segura de que ganaremos- dijo la maestra

Entonces Helga llegando al comedor ve que uno de los chicos nuevos estaba sentado muy solo, el chico tenía la misma edad que Helga y vestía un abrigo de Nirvana, y tenía unos jeans al estilo grunge con unas converse negras, y a Helga obviamente le llamó mucho la atención -al fin conozco a un chico con muy buenos gustos- pensó y se acercó a él y le habló

-¿Hola?, veo que tienes muy buenos gustos- dijo… Helga efectivamente empezaba a comportarse rara

-¿Es sarcasmo?- dijo el chico sin ánimo

-No, claro que no- dijo Helga sentándose

-Ah okey, lo siento, pensé que me lo decías con sarcasmo porque creí que eras una de esas chicas fresitas, como esa niñita Lila- dijo él sin dejar de mirar la comida- me hablaba todo el rato de ella misma y me parece un tanto insoportable

-Pues, ya pensamos igual- dijo mientras se iluminaban sus ojos, sabiendo que conllevaban el mismo sentimiento- al fin alguien piensa igual que yo

-Ya veo- le sonrió- mi nombre es Isaac, y realmente me encanta Nirvana, ¿sabes? tienes una muy bonita voz, ¿por qué cantaste una canción pop si te gusta el grunge?- dijo sonriéndole mientras tocaba su comida sin entusiasmo

-Pues, también me encanta Nirvana, pero si cantaba una de las canciones de Kurt Cobain, de seguro todos hubiesen quedado espantados, a ninguno de esos zopencos les gusta ese estilo- comentó- y a demás que escuchen una canción de Fergie, seguro que así conseguiría que esos estúpidos no me molesten

-¿No te molesta si empiezo a decirte Fergie?

-Está bien… lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué tan solo?- expresó intrigada

-Pues no tengo amigos- explicó un tanto melancólico

-Ay por favor es tu primer día de clases, es obvio que no tienes amigos- dijo tratando de animarlo

-No Fergie, no es eso, siento que me miran mal por vestirme así- dijo mientras una lagrima se le caía- pues todos son rositas aquí

-No amigo, no hay que permitir que estos zopencos te traten como a un perro- dijo parándose del asiento

-Sólo míralos, creo que están empezando a mirarte mal por estar hablando conmigo- Helga miró a Arnold, no podía creerlo, Arnold se notaba enojado, y cuando Arnold notó que Helga lo miraba volteó a ver a Lila- mejor vete- dijo Isaac volviendo a ser melancólico

-No Isaac, no debes dejar que piensen cosas de ti que no son, ven- lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo caminar para que Isaac conociera el colegio, Helga volvió a ver a Arnold y se dio cuenta de que Arnold estaba que echaba humo, no era el único, Lorenzo, Brainy y Arnie también estaban muy molestos, pero a Helga no le importó, entonces Arnold se puso pensante, ¿cómo podría ser que Helga se haya hecho amiga de un chico que conoció hace menos de una hora, y pensar que él pasó más de 12 años tratando de acercarse a ella como amigo, sentía un poco de envidia

**Continuará…**

**Holis, es mi primer Fic, espero que les haya gustado u.u saludos3**


	2. Capitulo 2

En la noche Arnold estaba recostado en su cama muy pensativo observando el tragaluz de su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en Helga y su nuevo amigo, es que realmente tenía envidia…¿o más que eso?, tomó su celular y empezó a ver sus contactos hasta llegar a la letra H encontrando el contacto de Helga, lo vio por unos minutos y Arnold recordó la canción que Helga cantó esa misma tarde, y se decidió a poner esa canción de tono por si ella llamara, Arnold colocó la canción que Helga cantó como su tono de llamada, dejó su celular y se decidió a dormir, pero un mensaje le llegó, saltó de la emoción, ¿sería Helga escribiéndole?, lo tomó y vio que era un mensaje de Sid, entonces Arnold se decepcionó

-Arnold, ahí te estoy enviando el video de Helga cantando- Arnold sonrió y se puso a ver el video, su sonrisa cada vez se agrandaba más, después de ver el video unas 5 veces dejó su celular y empezó a dormir

_**Helga:**__ ¿Arnold?  
__**Arnold:**__ ¿Helga?  
__**Helga:**__ Ay Arnold, tengo que decirte algo  
__**Arnold:**__ ¿Si?  
__**Helga:**__ Ay Arnold, sólo quería decirte que lo que te dije en Industrias Futuro alguna vez fue cierto  
__**Arnold:**__ ¿Enserio?- sonrió  
__**Helga:**__ Si, pero ya no te amo Arnold, ahora amo a Isaac_

Entonces Arnold despertó -¿quién es Isaac?- dijo algo melancólico- ¿por qué soñé con Helga?

-Hola Gerald- dijo mientras subía al autobús con su mejor amigo

-Hola viejo, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- dijo notando su ánimo

-Tuve un terrible sueño, Gerald- dijo sin entusiasmo

-Bien viejo, ¿te gustaría contarme?- dijo intrigado- viejo si me dices que soñaste con Lila y que te rechazaba por milésima vez diciéndote ''no me gustas gustas, sólo me gustas'' no sería nuevo, viejo

-Gerald… -dijo el rubio

-Bueno viejo cuéntame- dijo tratando de sacarle las palabras

-Te lo cuento después Gerald -Arnold pasó al lado de Helga pensando que ella lo molestaría pero no fue así, Helga ni siquiera notó que él había subido al autobús

Buenos días chicos- dijo la maestra Camila- quiero comunicarles que el Viernes 17 de Julio se va a realizar un paseo a Walt Disney World- se escucharon muchos festejos, nadie podía creerlo- y antes de que me olvide… éste viernes se realizará la fiesta de disfraces, espero verlos y no reconocerlos- dijo con una muy grande sonrisa- bien, empecemos con la clase, quiero que alguien venga a cantar

-Ay ya va a empezar esta señora- dijo Helga sin ánimos- por favor dígame que no me va a pedir que salga a cantar de nuevo

-No Helga, de hecho esta vez necesito a otra persona- dijo y Helga rodó los ojos- Esta vez quiero que pase Isaac- al decir esto, Arnold en seguida giró para ver a quien se refería, no podía creerlo era ese chico nuevo que ya era amigo de Helga, y al notarlo Arnold se puso melancólico

Isaac agarró su guitarra y empezó a tocar y a cantar

_Come as you are, as you were,__  
__As I want you to be__  
__As a friend, as a friend,__  
__as an old enemy__  
__Take your time, hurry up__  
__The choice is your, don't be late__  
__Take a rest, as a friend,__  
__as an old memory__  
__Memory, memory, memory__  
__Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach__  
__As I want you to be__  
__As a trend, as a friend,__  
__as an old memory__  
__Memory, memory, memory___

_And I swear that I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun___

_Memory, memory, memory, memory  
(No I don't have a gun)___

_And I swear that I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun__  
__No I don't have a gun_  
_No I don't have a gun_

-Como el verdadero Kurt Cobain- dijo la maestra Camila mientras aplaudía- ya sé quiénes van a hacer que éste colegio gane un trofeo

-No puede decir eso sin haber escuchado a todos, maestra, yo quisiera cantar algo- dijo un rubio alzando su mano

-Tienes razón, pues pasa y asómbranos- dijo la maestra, todos estaban preparados para empezar a grabar, Arnold tomó su armónica y empezó a cantar

_I am I, you are you, we are we__  
__We could live in such harmony.___

_Can't you see, apathy, lies between__  
__We could live in such harmony.___

_And I am praying for the day__  
__When you and I and he and she are we__  
__When you and I and he and she are we  
Humanity will sing harmony_

Entonces el chico empezó a tocar su armónica al igual que en la verdadera canción

_We start a war, but what's it for? We fight for peace__  
__Peace will find us with harmony___

_So trade your guns, and fire with doves. We fight for love__  
__And peace will fill us with harmony___

_And I am praying for the day__  
__When you and I and he and she are we__  
__When you and I and he and she are we__  
Humanity will sing harmony_

El chico se lucía cada vez más (volvió a hacer sonar la armónica)

___So one for all, and all for one, we for we__  
__We could sing in such harmony___

_I work for you, you work for me, we work for free__  
__And we could sing in such harmony_

_And I am praying for the day__  
__When you and I and he and she are we__  
__When you and I and he and she are we__  
__Humanity will sing harmony_

Y para finalizar la canción tocó la armónica, y veía como Helga estaba asombrada al verlo

-Muy bien Arnold, excelente como cantaste e hiciste sonar esa armónica, ¿desde hace cuanto es que tocas la armónica?- dijo muy contenta

-Desde que tengo 9, maestra- dijo regresando a su asiento mientras observaba a Helga, ella ya no estaba prestando atención porque Isaac le hizo conversa, y Arnold al ver ésta situación se puso triste

-Que bien… ¿alguien más que quiera cantar?- entonces sonó la campana- bien chicos, pueden salir a almorzar- todos salieron corriendo para ir a almorzar

Arnold fue directo hacia su casillero, y empezó a escuchar unas risas, al voltear ve que Helga jugaba con Isaac; Isaac la abrazaba y ella huía mientras ambos reían, entonces Arnold para poder ver mejor se para en medio del pasillo y ve que Helga cada vez se acercaba más a él, pero Helga no lo notaba, ella observaba a Isaac, y no se daba cuenta de que se acercaba a Arnold. Arnold no quiso moverse, entonces Helga voltea al último segundo y tropieza con Arnold, ambos caen, (Helga sobre Arnold), y se dan un beso, Arnold cierra los ojos y empieza a besarla con ternura, Helga hace lo mismo, y ninguno se daba cuenta de las cámaras a su alrededor, ambos eran el centro de atención

-Viejo, ¿qué es todo esto?- dijo su mejor amigo, Helga en ese mismo instante reaccionó y se levantó quedando confundida, ella no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo con vergüenza, mientras Isaac la seguía, mientras esto ocurría, Gerald ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse

-Amigo, ¿qué hacías ahí tirado besando a Helga G. Pataki?- dijo asombrado

-Gerald, ella calló sobre mi- expresó el rubio mientras se limpiaba la ropa por la suciedad del suelo

-¿Y por eso la besaste?- indicó confuso- necesito una verdadera razón

-¿Por qué dices que la besé?, ella calló sobre mí, Gerald- dijo confundido, en ese momento su amigo le arrebató el celular a Stinky y le mostró el video

-¿Ves viejo?, tú la besaste- dijo riéndose mientras notaba a su amigo verdaderamente confuso- aquí está todo viejo, Helga se acerca a ti sin darse cuenta, tú no te quieres mover de donde estabas y tropiezan, pero viejo, tú la besaste- dijo mientras Stinky le quitaba el celular

-No lo noté- dijo Arnold sin entusiasmo mientras ambos caminaban hacia el comedor

-¿Qué no lo notaste?- dijo confuso- Amigo esa es la excusa más barata que eh escuchado- hubo un silencio- ah viejo, ahora que lo recuerdo, tienes un sueño que contarme- y le insistió durante un rato

-Bien Gerald- dijo y suspiró- soñé con Helga

-Vaya viejo, eso sí que es una pesadilla- dijo sorprendido- bueno ¿y qué más pasó?

-Pues primero me dijo que lo que me dijo en Industrias Futuro fue cierto…- antes de terminar de hablar, su amigo lo interrumpió

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿cómo que lo que te dijo en Industrias Futuro fue cierto?- dijo muy impresionado- ¿qué es lo que no me has contado, viejo?- Arnold abrió los ojos sabiendo que él nunca le contó a su amigo lo que pasó aquella noche- viejo no puedo creerlo, soy tu mejor amigo y no me has contado lo más importante, ¿quién eres y que hiciste con Arnold?

-Está bien Gerald, tu ganas, jamás te lo conté, lo lamento- dijo aburrido

-Viejo, cuéntame mejor, no estoy entendiendo nada- dijo intrigado

-¿Recuerdas a voz ronca?- dijo el rubio

-Claro, viejo

-Bien pues voz ronca era Helga, ¡era Helga, Gerald!- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

-¿Qué?- dijo con una expresión de no entender lo que el amigo le está tratando de decir

-Sí, Gerald- Gerald le indicó que prosiguiera- y esa misma noche Helga me dijo que me amaba- Gerald estaba realmente sorprendido

-Haber amigo, ¿estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki?- dijo sin expresión

-Si Gerald, y me besó

-¡¿Qué?!

-No fue la primera ni la última vez, Gerald

-Vaya viejo, ¿pensabas llevarte ese recuerdo a la tumba y no decirme nada?- notó que su amigo se sentía triste

-Después de eso nunca dejé de soñar en lo que pasó esa misma noche

-Claro, ¿Cómo olvidar eso?, pero entonces ¿esa es la pesadilla de la que me hablas?

-No, de hecho como te digo, en mi sueño admitió que lo que me dijo aquella vez era cierto, pero me dijo que ya no me amaba, Gerald, dijo que ahora amaba a Isaac, al principio no entendí quien era, pero ahora sé que es su nuevo mejor amigo, y me sentí muy mal, desde que ella es amiga de Isaac no me ha molestado

-Viejo, deberías estar feliz por eso- Gerald notó que a su amigo no le agradaba que Helga no lo molestara- viejo, esto es grave, estás enamorado de Helga G. Pataki- dijo sorprendido

-Gerald, sabes muy bien que a mí me gusta Lila- dijo tranquilo

-Viejo, desde hace días que no me hablas de ella, tal vez amas a Helga desde los 9 años, piénsalo- dijo Gerald dejando a Arnold con la intriga

-¡Miren, ahí está el niño con mala suerte, jajaja!- dijo Harold mientras llegaba y se iba

-Viejo, parece que nadie notó que tú besaste a Helga- dijo susurrándole a su amigo

-Gerald.

**Continuará…**

**Holis, gracias por leer el fic n.n 3**


	3. La fiesta de disfraces

**Llegó el día viernes**

-Amigo ya vístete, o es que ¿acaso no piensas ir?- dijo un moreno vestido de hombre lobo

-Gerald, son las 5:00 de la tarde, y la fiesta empieza a las 9:30 de la noche, a demás no tengo ánimo- dijo Arnold pensante mientras veía el tragaluz de su habitación sentado sobre su cama

-Viejo por favor, hoy ni siquiera fuiste al colegio- dijo tratando de animarlo

-No tengo ganas, ve y diviértete con Phoebe- dijo recostándose en la cama

-¿Entonces, viejo?, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

-Nada Gerald

-Yo creo que todo esto tiene que ver con Helga y el beso de ayer

-Gerald

-Admítelo viejo

-¿Cómo puedo admitir algo que no es cierto?

-Algún día lo harás- dijo susurrando

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Viejo, vamos, no pierdes nada, piensa que te divertirás… y podrás ver a Helga- Gerald empezó a reír y al decir esto recibió un almohadazo en la cara y Arnold empezó a reír- Bien viejo, si tú no vas, yo tampoco- dijo sentándose en el suelo

-¿Y Phoebe?, ella esperará y se enojará contigo por que la dejaste plantada y no podrán ser novios nunca

-Cierto…- dijo saltando preocupado- vamos Arnold, tenemos que ir

-Bien Gerald, iré, pero no sé de que disfrazarme

-¿Qué tal esto?

-¡Es perfecto!

* * *

-Helga por favor quédate tranquila, no puedo maquillarte si te mueves tanto

-¡Phoeps!, ¿Es que no entiendes?, Isaac pasará por mí a las 8:30

-Si Helga, eso ya lo entendí, pero ¡recién son las 5:00!

-¿Entonces por qué tu ya estas lista?

-No estoy lista Helga, sólo me he puesto el vestido

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar Phoeps?

-De una bruja

-¿Una bruja nerd?

-No es mala idea, Helga- dijo mirándose al espejo

-Haber- Helga buscaba algo entre sus cosas- mira Phoeps, tengo unos lentes aquí que Miriam nunca usó, de hecho creo que tienen el mismo aumento que los tuyos, pruébatelos- Phoebe se miraba al espejo, y realmente le gustaba como se veía, un vestido de bruja con unos lentes como de Hipsters

-¡Helga, eres grandiosa!- dijo abrazándola

-Lo sé- dijo sonriéndole- ahora ayúdame Phoebe

-Te compré unos Jeans rasgados, solo necesitamos un poco de sangre falsa

-Bien Phoeps, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero hazlo bien

* * *

-Viejo ya son las 8:15 tengo que ir por Phoebe

-Bien, ¿te acompaño a su casa?

-De hecho viejo, ella está en la casa de Helga, pero si quieres acompañarme…- dijo riéndose y Arnold le mostraba la almohada- bien como quieras, me voy, se me hace tarde, nos vemos allá viejo- Gerald se fue y Arnold se miró un buen rato al espejo

-Creo que a Helga le gustará como estoy- con su mano golpeó su frente- ¿qué es lo que estoy diciendo?- Arnold agarró su celular y se fue. Arnold iba pasando por la casa de Helga cuando ve a Isaac llegar, Isaac estaba vestido de pirata y Helga estaba vestida de zombie pero con el abrigo de Freddy Krueger en versión mujer, (como si fuese la novia de Freddy), y Arnold estaba vestido de Freddy Krueger, que coincidencia

-Hola Isaac

-Luces preciosa, Fergie

-No te pongas meloso conmigo, zopenco

-Tranquila, fue un cumplido- dijo Isaac mientras al frente iban Gerald y Phoebe hablando

-¡Parece que el hombre lobo se comerá a la bruja nerd!- dijo Helga. Arnold al ver que los cuatro hablaban entre sí, se decidió a alcanzar a su amigo para que Helga notara su presencia

-Hola Gerald- dijo un rubio muy agitado de tanto correr

-¡Viejo!, creí que ya habías llegado a la fiesta

-Si si, mmm… ¿me puedes explicar porque Helga esta vestida como Freddy Krueger, Phoebe?

-Ella ama a Freddy, le encantan las películas de terror

-Ah sí

-Vaya cabeza de balón, parecemos gemelos, ¿habremos comprado la ropa en el mismo local?, esa ropa le queda mejor al verdadero Freddy Krueger- dijo una rubia

-Como tú digas Hel-ga -dijo nervioso mientras Helga iba acelerando el paso

-¿Acaso son novios?- dijo Gerald refiriéndose a Isaac y a Helga

-No pero a Isaac le gusta mucho Helga, me lo dijo ayer, y también me contó que piensa conquistarla esta noche -dijo Phoebe

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Arnold muy preocupado, mientras Phoebe reía por notar los celos de Arnold

-Vaya viejo, llegamos muy rápido a la escuela, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?...- pero no tuvo respuesta de su amigo- viejo- Arnold veía a Helga y a Isaac agarrados de la mano- ¡ARNOLD!

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo asustado, y justo cuando Gerald le iba a decir algo, Arnold se desconcentró por un ruido, era Arnie tratando de besar a Helga

-¡Aléjate de mí, me repugnas, entiéndelo!- Ambos eran el centro de atención, Lila, Brainy, Lorenzo y Arnold estaban que echaban humo

-Helga, te ves tan hermosa- dijo Lorenzo besándole la mano. Helga lo que hace es soltarse de él y mientras se limpiaba la mano recibía un suspiro de un chico asmático atrás de ella, y ella lo golpeó

-Ven Helga, no vale la pena hablar con estúpidos como esos, vamos a bailar- dijo Isaac llevándose a Helga de la mano y mirando al resto con cara de odio mientras ella observaba a Arnold

-Creo que alguien ya nos ganó- dijo Lorenzo mientras los demás le daban la razón

-Ya vengo Gerald- dijo un rubio con cabeza de balón mientras iba detrás de una rubia

-Parece que no me escuchó- le dijo Gerald a Phoebe

Adentro una canción empezó a sonar

_No digas nada por favor__  
__Que hablando el alma me destrozas__  
__Quiero decirte tantas cosas__  
__Quiero acordarme de tu olor.__No digas nada por favor__  
__No vaya a ser que me despierte__  
__De un sueño en el que puedo verte__  
__Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.__No digas nada ten piedad__  
__Solo te pido que mañana por la noche__  
__Dormido me des la oportunidad._

-Creo que esta es la peor parte de mi historia, creo que mi vida ya no tiene sentido, porque a demás de que no entiendo que pasan con mis sentimientos esta es la peor película de terror que he visto en toda mi vida…

_Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo__  
__Suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo__  
__Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción__  
__Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón.__Pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?__  
__¿Por qué estás tan rara?__  
__Y aunque tú no me hablas me conforma al ver tú cara__  
__Quiero sentir tú mano y no puedo moverme__  
__¿Qué me pasa?__  
__Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa.__Siempre quise tener la oportunidad__  
__De poder hablarte una vez más._

…esto es absurdo y muy cruel, ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

_No te dije que te amaba__  
__Y que aunque era tú amigo siempre sentí cosas__  
__Mi corazón fue testigo.__Siempre quise tener la oportunidad__  
__De poder hablarte una vez más.__Te desvaneces con el sol no eres humana__  
__Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana.__No, digas, nada, por, favor,__  
__Que hablando el alma me destrozas__  
__Quiero decirte tantas cosas__  
__Quiero acordarme de tu olor.__No digas nada por favor__  
__No vaya a ser que me despierte__  
__De un sueño en el que puedo verte__  
__Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.__No digas nada ten piedad__  
__Solo te pido que mañana por la noche__  
__Dormido me des la oportunidad.__  
_

…me cansé, no me la puedo pasar toda la noche viendo a Isaac besando a Helga- dijo Arnold

_Te fuiste un viernes por la noche__  
__Me quitaste todo__  
__Te perdí en mis manos__  
__Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo__  
__No entiendo a la vida__  
__La vida me prometió estar contigo__  
__Y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo.__  
__Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte__  
__Dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas__  
__Que aunque falso es suficiente__  
__No me importa cuanto duela despertarme__  
__Igual me duele todo__  
__Y cada segundo del día estás presente.__  
__Me acuerdo de todo__  
__La noche perfecta__  
__Y en mi carro te miré a los ojos__  
__Sonreíste y por fin de cogí la mano.__  
__Llueve más de un millón de recuerdos juntos y me ciegan__  
__Yo te amo amiga tanto que me quema__  
__Ya no quiero despertarme__  
__La vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido__  
__Prefiero vivir de noche__  
__Sentir que tú no te has ido__  
__Soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida__  
__Prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tú partida._

_No, digas, nada, por, favor,__  
__Que hablando el alma me destrozas__  
__Quiero decirte tantas cosas__  
__Quiero acordarme de tu olor._

Arnold se decidió a pasar por en medio de ellos dos interrumpiendo ese beso tan largo

_No digas nada por favor__  
__No vaya a ser que me despierte__  
__De un sueño en el que puedo verte__  
__Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.__No digas nada ten piedad__  
__Solo te pido que mañana por la noche__  
__Dormido me des la oportunidad,__  
__Dormido me des la oportunidad._

-¿Arnold?- dijo Helga mientras intentaba seguirlo

-Fergie, por favor quédate- dijo Isaac

-¡Deja de decirme Fergie!, ¿es que no entiendes?, ¡AMO A ARNOLD!- Isaac quedó pasmado, no podía creerlo

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- pensó Isaac- ¡Helga espera!

* * *

-Gerald, necesito hablar contigo- dijo mientras llevaba a su amigo a arrastras

* * *

-¿Helga, que pasó?

* * *

-Isaac besó a Helga

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!, no creí que haría eso

* * *

-¿No escuchaste a Phoebe?, a Isaac le gusta Helga

* * *

-Pues él me dijo que le gustas y que pensaba conquistarte esta noche, pero no creí que trataría de sacarle celos a Arnold

* * *

-No estoy celoso

* * *

-No te das cuenta

* * *

-Creo que ambos deberían hablar...

**Continuará…**

**Siento mucho no haber escrito más, es que entré a clases y no eh podido escribir...  
Muchas gracias a los demás por sus reviews n.n**

**Viviigeraldine: Sí, leeré tu fic n.n y gracias por leer el mío**


End file.
